A Broken Body And Soul
by Azrealian
Summary: An alternate story where Midoriya Izuku attempts suicide and fails because of Bakugou Katsuki interacting with Izuku's dormant and rather... depressing Quirk. As a result the two having broken their friendship's emotional barrier can begin to heal and understand one another and move on together, stronger than before.
1. A Broken Body

_Today was the worst day. Between having been viciously ridiculed by my childhood best friend, being asphyxiated by a villian and saved by my idol, only to be told by **him**_ "Without power, can one become a hero? No, I should think not."

Izuku's chest, despite being filled and emptied with air, felt constantly empty, and more empty as his mind raced.

 _Born without a Quirk in this age, already is rare. With my heart having always been set up for having a quirk and wanting to be a hero... I never really stopped believing I could... but, when **All Might** of all people tells me I can't, I really can't can I?_

Izuku aware or not had managed to make his way over to where he had hear explosions earlier.

 _I shouldn't even be here. Staring at the work of heroes, as they battle villains. At this point I am not even fit to watch such a spectacle._

An explosion shakes Izuku from his stupor.

 _What's going on?!_

Izuku, despite his earlier thoughts, finally looks up at the battle. Heroes, small and mountainous, staring just as he was at a blurring figure. As Izuku focused his vision, he saw the fire, the smoke, the shockwaves he knew all too well. The explosive hair of his 'friend', being covered by the sludge and slime of Izuku's earlier assailant.

 _What is going on, didn't All Might already capture him? No. no no no no no… it's my fault, I made him drop them. I did this. I-I need t...to fix this. Ho-How can I… can I do this?_

All Might's words echo "Without power… I should think not."

 _I am quirkless, I am worthless._

With that, Midoriya Izuku's legs rushed off. His feet no longer standing as a statue. He may not have meaning anymore, but in that meaningless, purposeless, existence Izuku reached a morbid answer.

Throwing his bag in some vein attempt to distract the villain Izuku began prying the liquid off of his bully.

"You! Why?!" spoke an angry and stressed Katsuki.

"I am worthless, right?! Then why does it matter if I die here!" Izuku screamed as his adrenaline caught up to him and he continued to frantically remove the villain from his bully.

 _If I am worthless, than why would it matter if I failed or died trying to save someone I care about?_

In a flash, unseen by anyone, everything was over. In a desynced way the words "DETROIT SMASH" echoed in the destroyed alleyway. The villain was dispersed and the clouds broke apart, and the two boys All Might had in his hand were safe. Though as soon as All Might and the rest of the Heroes were distracted with the media and fans, Izuku slipped away behind the crowd, through the street and off to wherever his feet would take him.

Izuku already knew he would be in trouble with the other heros. Katsuki would only be mad at him. Nothing would change. Nothing would stop his thoughts from racing. Nothing would stop the void in his heart from growing.

 _What could I ever do?_

 _I am quirkless._

The void grew.

 _I am worthless._

His heart empty.

 _I did nothing back there, I'll do nothing later._

He began to feel cold.

Before Izuku could realize what was going on he looked up as his feet stopped. Not knowing that this whole time he had been running since he was free of the crowd. He had forgotten the world and had been absorbed completely in thought. His body had lead him back to school. Where today had gone all wrong. Where everything started. Where everything would end.

"You wanna be a hero so bad? I've got a time saving idea for you. If you think you'll have a quirk in your next life… go take a swan dive off the roof!" The voice of Izuku's torturer came back to him, reminding him of earlier today.

 _Kacchan… I am worthless, like you have always said. I was too blinded by your amazingness to realize how much I must have been dragging you down. I get why you hate me now, why you hated me. The bruises and cuts, you were trying to wake me up. To show me how foolish I was being._

Izuku began wandering up the school building.

 _Four stories should be enough right? I may not weigh a lot but I have gravity on my side right!? Even if it fails, no one is around. I don't even know why the school was so… open. I should bleed out at least, hopefully a snapped bone or two should make me pass out._

Izuku reached the roof. Climbed the fence, turning around on top of it.

 _I am sorry Kacchan. I am sorry All Might. I can't do it. I can't try to be happy when I have nothing to be happy about anymore. I am worthless. I am nothing. To nothing I shall return._

"DEKU"

XXX

The voice had shouted too late. Izuku had already fallen off the top of the school fence.

Bakugou Katsuki had already been told by his shitty "saviors" that he was strong and courageous. He already knew that, the fucktards. The media, the crowd, praised him for his ability to hold out for so long. They knew nothing, the useless masses.

"Where is Deku" Katsuki thought out loud while he ignored his immediate surroundings, trying to find the plain looking boy. He found him. The shit green hair surfing between the crowd and the brickwall of the alleyway. Getting up from the debris he made, Katsuki began shuffling through the masses.

Knowing the crowd was too loud, and Katsuki's throat too sore from that filthy bastard he couldn't try to get his attention. When he finally got through them all and off to the street Katsuki looked down the street to see the fucker power walking down the road.

 _Why is he walking so fast? Where does he think he is going after all this?! GET BACK HERE DAMMIT… I need to know why you said it wouldn't matter if you died. You are probably overthinking things again you damn nerd._

Pushing his thoughts aside. Katsuki began running after Izuku, who's pace had only been increasing as he thought, though he didn't get much of a start as passing cars forced him to stop. Katsuki's focus now was solely on Izuku, and in this new intense focus he noticed something... weird around Izuku. There were shadowy vapors coming off of Izuku's legs and arms. Faint and hard to see, but Katsuki was sure he wasn't seeing things, his adrenaline from earlier was already gone. There shouldn't be anything clouding his head.

The lights refused to change to green.

 _No...no no… not now. I need to go. I need to get to him dammit. There isn't time for this shit._

Katsuki since earlier today had been a complete ass to Izuku. The reason, anger, inferiority, fear. Since they were young Izuku had always been there to try and help Katsuki. Before their quirks emerged and the tests done, they were the best of friends. They did everything together, shared everything.

When Izuku told Katsuki he had no quirk, nothing changed at first. They were still friends after all, but… Katsuki after falling off a log a couple of feet into water on a trail, and seeing Izuku try to help him. Katsuki became… angry. Why would someone so weak and powerless be the one to help him? Why would he need saving from someone so pitiful. The inferiority came in.

Later in junior high, Katsuki had a sudden realization after watching hero fail to beat a deadly villain. What if Izuku tries to save someone in a dangerous situation, without a quirk, without power… what would happen to his childhood friend. His only friend. Fear.

 _Deku… In trying to save you, I only hurt you. I thought if I pushed you away you would leave me, you would be safe. Safe from me and what heroes do. I wanted you to be safe from harm. I didn't want to lose my only friend._

Katsuki didn't lose Izuku at the crosswalk, but he lost a lot of distance. The little shit wouldn't stop running. _When did he get so fast_. Katsuki thought.

 _I don't know where he's going. I do know that he isn't happy… What he said… "_ I am worthless, right?! " _That mentality, that wasn't the Deku. He might do something I didn't mean for him to do. I was too much today. I need to catch him dammit. Why is he so fucking fast all of the sudden..._

Running and thinking Katsuki lost Izuku. Hastily, Katsuki got out his phone, fumbling around for the GPS he was able to figure out where he was. Looking at the places near him, Katsuki surmised that Izuku was going back to school. It was the only thing closes to where he was that Izuku would go to.

 _Why school? The notebook I burned? Did he forget it? Please let it be that and not what I think it is. Don't be cliche Deku._

Though Katsuki tried to play it off in his head he was worried. He was… scared again. The people in his class weren't his friends. Those two bastards that followed him and ran when he was attacked weren't friends, they were just losers trying to look cool. It was Izuku that he knew actually cared about him. Katsuki didn't know how to break the ice though.

 _After all these years, I of all people have been so weak. I haven't been able to apologize, not once to Deku. I hurt him physically and mentally. He was my best friend and I was his. Yet I beat him ruthlessly because I can't control my… explosive temper. I am so sorry. I have been for so long Deku. Please be okay, I'll save you this time I promise. Just… Just hold out a little bit longer for me._

XXX

As the wind picked up Izuku turned his head around to figure out who shouted his sour name. It was strange. Izuku didn't understand why.

 _Why is Kacchan here? Probably to see his work firsthand._

His last thoughts as he hit the ground with a hard thud and crack of his bones. Katsuki's natural reaction forced his head away from Izuku, shorty he looked back. Blood had begun to pool around the boy's body. His left arm was mangled, bone protruding out his elbow. Katsuki had to repress his urge to vomit after he looked away again.

"Deku… no..." covering his mouth, muffling his quiet screams and holding back the vomit as he slowly walked closer.

He had been too late. Katsuki knelt in the blood near his dead victim. The eyes that use to always be covered in that twinkingly glow of enthusiasm, dull. lifeless. Uncontrollably, Katsuki began to shed his first tears in years, as picked up and held the head of his friend in his lap.

 _This can't be…_

The void moved.

 _I failed. I completely failed_

The void grew

 _I lost the one true friend I had. I did this to him. I… I k-killed Izuku._

The void was satiated.

Crack. Crack. Crack. The noise of bones moving and muscles reforming filled the quiet courtyard. Izuku Midoriya's body began to jitter, and shuffle. The once lifeless body began to move, its bones taking up their old positions again. The muscles attaching again. Katsuki was too absorbed in his own thoughts. Holding his dead friends head near his, his tears streaming down Izuku's face.

 _Ididn'twantthisIdidn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_ _Ididn'twantthis_

 _"I DIDN'T WANT THIS"_ Katsuki screamed as loud as his damaged throat would allow.

"Kacchan? Wha..." said the broken boy.

"AAAHHHHH" The bully screamed in a tone he didn't know he could, dropping Izuku's head onto his lap.

"Owww... What was that fo.."

"WHAT THE FUCK DEKU!"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

The thoughts finally came together in Izuku's head. He had just fell, to what was suppose to be his death. Yet… here he was…

"YOU SHIT, WHY DID… WHY… why di-did you do it... " though Katsuki already knew why.

This confused the already addled Izuku more.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY!?" The boy shouted back, picking himself off of his bully. "YOU TOLD ME TO!"

"I… I-I didn't mean for you to… actually DO IT DAMMIT" Katsuki's voice cracked, and started to hurt from earlier.

"You bullied me daily. You beat me, you verbally tormented me. What else could you possibly mean you didn't mean for me to actually do it." Izuku began to water, but not before he realized he already had tears on his face. They weren't his.

Izuku finally looked down. Katsuki was crying.

No longer able to control himself or his emotions, Katsuki grabbed Izuku's shirt and pulled him down, forcing him to lose his stability. In an action both didn't expect, the bully and the loser shared a warm embrace. For a long moment the two just cried, alone.

Katsuki broke the hold and his tears. "D-Do not do that again… I can't lose… I won't lose you again. Not to the world. Not to a villain. Not to me."

"What do you mean?! Why do you care so much all of the sudden. I thought… I thought you hated me... "Izuku protested.

"I..." The teary eyed blonde tried to speak but was overtaken by his own self hate and guilt. In a reactive state to his emotions, Katsuki hugged Izuku again. "I didn't… I never wanted this… I never wanted to stop being friends. I-I didn't… I didn't want to lose you, th-that's why. I didn't want you to get caught up in something you couldn't do, and because of it I lose you. I don't want to lose my only friend."

"Kacchan..." Izuku's already weary tear ducts were re-filled with tears of joy "L-let's go home first."

The two shuffled off each other, Katsuki stood, a little a rocky. Izuku however could barely stand. His legs weak from having been snapped prior, healed, but his nerves were still feeling fresh. With Katsuki's aid, he could walk. So the two left for their home. The sun had reaching the horizon spreading its hazy orange glow across the cityscape.


	2. A Broken Heart

The two boys walked down the street back the way they had both sprinted up earlier. Katsuki supporting Izuku's back with his left hand and Izuku keeping himself up with hand around Katsuki's shoulders. Izuku spoke first

"If you didn't really mean for me to jump, then why say it?"

For Katsuki, this hit him hard both emotionally and mentally. Struggling to come up with a response with only the sound of them walking holding back the silence, he couldn't think of anything… concise.

 _Why… Why did I torment him so much? Why so deeply… So harsh. If it was to protect him, I did a shit job._ He thought.

"I… I don't know really. At first I hit because you pissed me off so much. A weak, quirkless, Deku thinking he could help me." Izuku shuddered, turning inward more at the sound of being quirkless. "but it turned into me being afraid of what you would get into. I was scared of losing you. "

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" Izuku pestered

"I was fucking five DEKU!" The red eyed teen's old fury was returning as he shoved Izuku away. Stumbling but able to stand now. The curly haired boy was growing angry, angry at Katsuki's lackluster explanation.

"Kacchan, explain!" Katsuki was surprised by Izuku adamant demand. It was getting harder for Katsuki to contain his growing rage. "Explain to me why you suddenly care."

Katsuki exploded, returning to his old ways, wielding his quirk. Ready to pummel a nerd.

"WHO DO YOU THINK ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" At that Izuku began to remember all that had happened today.

The void awakened again.

"I am someone who shouldn't be alive. That's who I am." at this Katsuki calmed down, a little bit. Putting his hands to his sides.

"Deku..." trying to calm himself down Katsuki reached out to Izuku, only to be backhanded away.

"WHY! Why do you ALL OF THE SUDDEN… care… What? Do I have to die for you to realize how much of an ASS you were?!" Izuku began to shout like Katsuki, profanity included.

The void feasted.

Katsuki's anger began to rise again but this time was suppressed by guilt, and the confusion on seeing dark vapors rising off of Izuku. "Deku..." The blonde attempted to point out the strange darkness, but was denied.

"Even now! You belittle me, you hate me!" Katsuki attempted to grab Izuku not only to calm him down but to make him realize what was going on. The watery eyed teen wasn't having it, turning away from his tormentor.

"Nothings changed" Izuku said somberly. "I am still worthless, you still hate me. Nothing will change." At that he began to run off, sprinting full speed home. Away from the friend he lost. The only friend he had had.

Katsuki still stunned by Izuku's sudden defiance, and the growing shadows around him, began to wake up. Remembering how those shadows were on Izuku when he was running from the villain scene, he began to finally run after Izuku and realize that his old friend wasn't quirkless like they all thought. That he wasn't worthless at all.

"DEK-!" Katsuki tried to shout but to no avail. His throat was too wounded from being nearly asphyxiated earlier.

 _Dammit. The little shit is too caught up in thought to realize it._ He thought as he ran after his fool of a classmate. Izuku hadn't heard his bully shout earlier, but in looking behind him, he saw the flash of angry red eyes and the explosive stare he knew all too well.

"STOP CHASING ME!" Izuku shouted. "PUNCH IF YOU WANT, BUT STOP LYING TO ME."

Izuku's thoughts raced. _I don't care if he beats me, but my heart can only take so many lies._

The void wanted more

The teens had almost reached the playground in-between their apartment buildings. Katsuki, growing ever more upset and unable to catch up to Izuku decided to use his quirk. Katsuki blasted the air behind him and quickly smashed into Izuku's back, and grabbed him by his hair. The two fell fast and hard into the sandbox of the playground.

In an attempt to wake-up Izuku to what was going on around his body, Katsuki dragged Izuku's face hard against the sand as they slid across the tiny dunes. This burned off a lot of Izuku's skin on his cheek and nose.

"Owwwe, wh-WHAT THE HELL KAC-" Izuku tried to protest but was cut-off by a very loud blonde.

"SHUT UP SHITTY DE-" Katsuki's voice was giving out, but anger forced it to work "KU, LISTEN" He began to cough horribly and loosened his grip on Izuku. Trying to regain his voice Katsuki continued.

"I only ever lied about one thing you little shit" Izuku's face perked up, though it started to burn from the sand. "I lied about you being quirkless"

There was no more food for the Void.

"Whaaa-what do you mean?!" The confused teen spoke and Katsuki looked deep into Izuku's eyes. "You will always be Deku, look at your body."

The swirling tendrils of dark vapor were finally apparent to Izuku. They shifted back and forth coming out from under his shirt and flowing off his skin. Izuku could feel them now, and they were… cold... no he was cold! He was shivering. Izuku's whole body suddenly began to shake violently.

In fact the only heat the young teen could feel was Katsuki's hands on his back and head. "K-Kacchan… I-I-I am so-o cooold" Reactively Katsuki pulled away from Izuku. The green eyed boy turned around in the sand and forced Katsuki back down into a hug. Izuku needed heat, he wanted to stop shaking.

Katsuki almost yanked himself free but not before he realized how cold Izuku was. The hands that held onto his sides felt like ice. The cold teen's chest had no warmth, it was almost like it was taking Katsuki's own heat, eating at his bodies' energy.

"Oi… Deku" Katsuki started "I get that you were crying and jumped but… FUCK OFF" At that Izuku reverted to his old self, completely loosening his grip and cowering into the fetal position.

"I-I am s-sorry K-Kacha-an" Katsuki, after getting up, grabbed Izuku by his shirt forcing him stand on his shaky legs. They fell from under him and Izuku ended up sitting in the sand.

"Tch, can't even stand up." Katsuki stated rather quietly as sparks began to appear in his hands "You forget I can literally make heat." The blonde said as he ran over and broke off a large branch from a tree nearby. Blowing up and igniting the wood Katsuki placed the large branch deep into the sand in front of Izuku.

The Void ate, though, unwillingly.

"That should be better than your idea of warming up" he snided.

The burning branch, leaves and all, lit up the darkening playground. The shadowy tendrils that had been growing bit by bit around Izuku started to shrink away. Izuku felt warmer again, though still shivering.

"Thank you Kacchan" Izuku said smiling at the blonde. "But what's going on?!" asking as if his bully knew all the answers.

"How should I know?! You went and jumped, you died. You.. your bones were outside..." As the image came back to his mind, Katsuki gagged.

"Riiiighhhhtt… I guess, I do have a quirk then… but what could it be. Regeneration?" Katsuki recovering from the images of Izuku's corpse stated.

"Why don't you look at where that shadow shit is coming from." Izuku says confused "Wha-"

"YOUr CHEST DEKU!" Katsuki immediately regretted raising his voice as he coughed hard. "Fucking idiot" he muttered.

Izuku looked down at his shirt and confirmed that it was the source since all the vapor, what remained anyway, were coming from under his shirt. Pulling his shirt away from his chest Izuku peered down, and saw nothing but darkness. However by creating more space for the light of the burning branch the shadows dissipated quicker, revealing that in the middle of Izuku's chest was just a swirling dark mass.

"I..." Izuku tried to speak but by giving the void his attention it could no longer hide what was going on. Hitting Izuku like lightning, a great pain wracked his entire body. Izuku screamed out in pain, startling Katsuki. Sweat immediately began to form on Izuku's body. The pain grew stronger focusing more on his chest.

Izuku began to breath harder. It was like he had run a marathon and been blown away by bomb all at once. Katsuki rushed to Izuku's side and ripped open his shirt to reveal the dark mass. In some attempt to get rid of it Katsuki tried to grab it. Instead of dissipating like smoke as he expected, Katsuki's hand went right through it, into it.

In that moment Izuku stopped moving.

The void widened, it cried out with delight.

All motion ceased. Katsuki's hand had fallen all the way to his elbow. In confusion Katsuki tried to get Izuku's attention. "Deku…?" Nothing. "OI! NERD!" No response. Katsuki then began to feel it. The same pain Izuku had been feeling. Focused solely on the blonde's arm and hand, forcing him to cry out in pain.

The void began to consume again.

Katsuki tried to pull his arm free. It didn't even budge, not even with his other hand. It was locked up from all the pain. He didn't think, he couldn't think. Activating his quirk without regard to what might happen Katsuki sent explosions at full power throughout his hand, wherever it may be.

The void was sated.

In this, Izuku's body shook like it had just been defibrillated. Some of the explosions leaked out into the world, but the force of the explosions inside blew Katsuki's hand free of Izuku's chest. He assumed.

XXX

Izuku's eyes shot wide open, and he took a long deep breath. Then coughed violently.

"WHAT THE FUCK DEKU!" Katsuki choked up a bit forgetting his throat already hurt, but the adrenaline and lingering pain didn't stop him from shouting. "WHAT DID YOU DO YOU SHITRAG!"

Izuku still coughing hard, tried to speak. "I-I don't know! It felt like I just lived through everything… all over again. All the choking from the slime villain, the impact of my suicide. The bones, like you said… " Regaining a little bit of his energy and some mental stability Izuku continued.

"Once your hand went into that… that thing. Everything just stopped. I couldn't see. I couldn't feel anything. There was nothing… I couldn't even tell what was up or down." Katsuki stumbled over to Izuku and looked at the dark mass. It was still there, but it was much smaller, about the size of his fist. It wasn't bulging out anymore. It was just a hole in his heart...

"Deku. I think th-" Katsuki was stopped by Izuku's addled and worry laden tone.

"I couldn't feel anything. It hurt so much… and at the same time… It didn't feel like anything. It felt normal… but then, then everything changed. There was light. There was force. I saw it, your hand, right before it exploded. I felt it. Then I… I woke up… the pain was gone."

The two just sat in the sand near each other for a few minutes. Both catching their breathes and trying to, calm down, to normalize. Katsuki spoke first.

"You have a quirk, it's whatever that fucking thing is on your chest." Izuku starred down again at it. In the light it was much smaller and seemed… calm. "I don't understand what happened" the red eyed teen continued. "But it seems to take away pain… for later."

Izuku began to think.

 _I felt everything in an instant. Everything that happened since Kacchan… told me to… die. But I died. I am sure of it. Kacchan's depiction of my… corpse confirmed it, and the pain I felt, certainly matched. What then. What is this new quirk? I didn't think about it before but… the school was empty. It should have been locked…_

"Oi, Deku." Katsuki shook Izuku out of his overthinking, preventing him from reading too much into it.

"Kacchan. Wasn't the school locked?" Katsuki was surprised by such a seemingly mundane question. "I would assume" He replied "It was friday and it was already sundown."

Izuku began to ponder. _I don't remember opening a door. Not into the school or to roof. I barely remember running there. I was just there…_

"I actually didn't see it." Izuku looked up as Katsuki spoke. "The whole reforming of your body. That… elbow. I didn't see it go back… in." The prideful blonde looked away from Izuku. "I didn't see it because there… there was." He sighed, eating his own boastfulness.

"I couldn't see past my tears, and… I was too distracted, too much in shock to notice what happened." Izuku was slightly baffled by Katsuki's sudden humility. "What are you looking at you shit." He looked away from the sharp eyes of his bully.

"Well let's put what you said into practice Kacchan! " Izuku smiled and got up on feet. Katsuki didn't understand, not immediately.

"What-what are you doing ?!" Izuku grabbed his left index finger, and before Katsuki could charge and stop him, bent it half-way backwards. Revoltingly far. Bone broke out of the skin and began bleeding. Katsuki grabbed Izuku's right hand and threw him to the ground, but was surprised as the weak teen didn't even cry out in pain.

"What the fuck Deku!" The blonde said angrily.

"It doesn't hurt! And look!" Katsuki heeded his request and looked at Izuku's right hand. The dark vapor from earlier formed out of the exposed flesh. Concentrating into a sort of string and latched onto the exposed bone. It then retracted back into Izuku's wound, pulling the bone back with it. The rest of the wound was mended less intricately with just the gas seemingly piecing back the flesh together until it looked untouched.

The two sat there baffled. Though internally they both felt wholeheartedly excited. Izuku's smile began to grow further than what would look normal. Then Katsuki burst into laughter.

"Izuku! Do you know what this changes!?" said Katsuki.

"Everything." stated an elated Izuku. "This changes everything!" He began to shout.

"You are right young man." came a deep enthusiastic voice. "This changes everything and more." The two looked behind them. All Might was there practically glowing against the darkness of the encroaching night and the faint embers of the burnt branch.


	3. A Broken Mind

Standing in his awe inspiring pose, All Might, number one hero proclaimed. "I only got here recently, but enough to know." The teens looked at each other awkwardly…

"All Might!" Shouted Izuku with childlike wonder, then falling into a solemn tone "I-I am sorry, I made you drop the sludge v-villain… I r-really am sorry, I-"

"DEKU" said a surprised and enraged Katsuki. "So. I got attacked, because of you."

Izuku cowered and hunkered in-ward as he anticipated Katsuki to hit him. "Well… you see-I distracted All Might after he saved me from the Villain an-" Katsuki, still angry encroached closer to Izuku.

"Young man, I apologize. Do not blame him, I should have been more aware " All Might spoke, his voice began to give as he carried on. "I came to find the both of you for two different reasons."

The two teens' focus had been taken, both practically standing in awe at their idol. Even more so that All Might had looked for them specifically. All Might continued. "You cannot run away from a crime scene! Especially when you both were at the center of it all! It is truly unbecoming of two bright youths!" Katsuki and Izuku had forgotten they both had fled the scene. Both heads sinking into their chests, trying to hide from the shame.

Katsuki recovered first "What was the second reason?" attempting to escape from the first reason. "I'll let you two off the hook, you were the victim after all, and I caused it in my own failure." The two miscreants regained some of their joyful expressions, though they found the smoke around All Might strange. His voice too, was changing.

"The second reason I needed to find you is because I want to make young Midoriya my successor." Izuku, realizing later than Katsuki that All Might was talking directly to him began to fidget and mutter.

"I-I-I don't know, wh-what do you m-mean! Wh-why me?! K-Kacchan wo-would be better than me anyway!" All Might coughed up blood as his true form was revealed and shouted "Nonsense! Nonsense!"

The two teens that idoled All Might were baffled by All Might's true form. Skeletal almost, his iconic hair, hda fallen down. Even his skin color was lighter. "Oh, right." All Might explained to the stunned fanboys how he was injured by a villain and the surgeries there after emaciated and weakened him greatly.

Shaking off the surprise factor Katsuki asked the question. "What do you mean you want to make Deku your successor?" All Might answered. "My quirk One For All was passed down to me. Many speculate that it is super strength or something akin to it, but it is something far greater. " Coughing up more blood, All Might continued.

"One For All is cultivated from each person, then passed on to the next. The cycle repeats, and it is time for me to choose mine, and I choose you young Midoriya." Izuku, began to shed tears. He was happy and excited to be given such an amazing opportunity, a chance to be just like All Might. Something didn't feel right to Izuku, so he asked the daring question.

"Why me?" Izuku becoming downcast, looking away from his idol. "Why would you choose me?"

 _I made you lose the villain, I don't understand this quirk I just got half an hour ago. I don't understand why me._

" _Therearesomanyotherpeoplebettersuitedyoucouldcomboitwithsomanyotherquirkswhyme"_ Izuku had begun to mutter outloud, and procceeded to be slapped upside the head by Katsuki.

"Nonsense!" All Might exclaimed. "Sure, there are more trained people, there are better quirks to work with One For All. However, the point of this power, the reason it was even passed down, was to fight evil. To make Heroes! To give power to the powerless and help them be a beacon for those in need. You, quirkless, powerless, yet you tried to save young bakugou. Young Midoriya, you have the heart of a Hero."

The void became trapped, again.

Izuku had long since begun to ball his eyes out. To be given, not one but two quirks in the past half hour. He couldn't contain his excitement, his happiness and joy couldn't be higher.

The void shrunk

Ignoring Izuku's waterworks All Might continued "As it would appear, you have recently gained a quirk, and I am well past my limit. I will meet you here tomorrow. Go home, discover your quirk just as other have done. Enjoy it, learn from it."

Katsuki who was being uncharacteristically quiet spoke up "All Might. I know…" the blode became nervous "I know that this doesn't involve me, but… I want to be there too." Izuku looked at his bully confused. "Why would you want to be there?" Katsuki's regular voice came back to him.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DEKU..." The sore throat hit Katsuki one last time with violent coughs, taking his voice completely.

Izuku pat Katsuki's back as he seemingly coughed up a lung with how much it seemed to hurt. All Might agreed to let him come, out of both an apology and feeling sorry for Katsuki's current state. Then he left, leaving the two, bully and bullied, childhood best friends alone.

After Katsuki's coughing had toned down enough to where he wasn't on the ground Izuku attempted to leave but was stopped when the blonde grabbed his arm and though his ragged breath and lost voice told Izuku. "I… Need… to talk… to you… Izuku" when the curly haired teen heard his name, not his mocking nickname he had no choice but to stay.

That had happened ten minutes ago. A silence had fallen between them, unbroken. Izuku had no idea what to do. His head was still racing from getting his own quirk, to All Might offering his as well. It didn't help that Izuku was as socially adept as a hermit crab.

 _What if he wants to be friends again. Wait, why would he. He bullied me. Then why did he cry for me? Kacchan doesn't make sense._

The void laughed, audibly...

Izuku looked down at his chest. Katsuki at Izuku, a sense of dread apparent on both of their faces.

"What, was that?" the blonde said as hoarse as his voice was.

"I-It wasn't me! I felt it though. Coming from, my quirk?"

The void grew irritated, and spoke.

The void not having its own distinct voice spoke like many people at once. Male, female, young, old, distant, close. The void sounded like all of these mashed together, all whispering in unison. The two teens were completely creeped out. Neither could make sense of what was going on.

" _Quirk? Ha. Haha. Noooo..._ _I. We are alive, dead. Just like you… I-zu-ku._

The two looked at eachother, shivers crawling up their spines, at Izuku's name being said.

 _"We will sleep. I grow tired. Speaking, hard..._ "

The void rested.

The shadowy amalgamation on Izuku's chest faded away. The mass was gone. Katsuki's hoarse voice spoke slowly "I don't know what is going on and right now I don't want to know. I am tired, you're tired. Let's leave and talk about it tomorrow… together, before All Might gets here."

With that Katsuki began to leave but turned around at the edge of the playground and headed back towards Izuku. Immediately the bullied teen cowered readying to get hit. Which only added to his surprise when his bully bent down and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck "Don't do it again Izuku." Katsuki said softly into Izuku's ear, making sure he heard it.

"I will better." pulling away, Katsuki continued. " I promise you"

Izuku's eye's grew red and filled with tears. Katsuki however had already broken his embrace, hurriedly began to leave.

"Thank you Kacchan!" yelled the happy cry baby standing in a sandbox.

 _I am so happy! Nothing could be better than today. Even if I hadn't gotten a quirk, or learned about All Might, or even met All Might. Nothing could beat Kacchan wanting to be real friends again._

Izuku couldn't contain his smile, his joy simply shown through. The radiance of his thoughts and smile masked the shadows growing beneath. The void's ever growing hunger could never sated.

The void continued its sleep... for now.

XXX

Katsuki made it halfway up the apartment stairs before his mind started to race.

 _What the fuck. What the fuck, what is wrong with me. That felt so humiliating…. FUCKING DEKU! This is all his fault…_

Katsuki took a deep breath, clarity set in has his nerves calmed down.

 _No. This isn't his fault, it's because I am so shitty. Shit at everything. For fucks sake, how can I blame him?! What is wrong with me?! The poor bastard tried to commit suicide... No… He did…_

The blonde deep in thought had reached his family's apartment door. Standing there, absorbed in his own self destructive thoughts.

 _Fuck me. What kind of person am I. I told him to do it. How can I call myself a Hero. I am so… evil._

Instead of opening the door, Katsuki simply sat down beside the door. Too deep in reflection to deal with his family, his mother specifically. A cool wind blew through the walkway, calming the teen again.

 _I bullied him, I beat him, I verbally abused him, I cursed him out, every single day. All the while I proclaimed myself to be the best. Ha, what a fucking asshole. Too absorbed in my own pride to see the ground falling out from beneath me._

Izuku flashed into Katsuki's mind. His lifeless eyes, his blood stained clothes, his… broken... protruding bone. His eyes grew watery again.

 _What kind of retard does that to someone... A fucktard like me apparently… Deku… I didn't… I am so sorry._ He began to cry, quietly. _I left you alone, I pushed you away. You would stay. You would listen to me. You of all people. The one I… I treated so terribly. The ground didn't hit me though. It hit you, Deku…_

The teen began to cry loudly again, for himself, and for Izuku. He was glad no one was around. The night had grown dark. The moon was new, and so was Katsuki. Though he could not admit it, he was no longer as self-centered as he was earlier that day.

"OI, WHAT LITTLE BITCH IS FUCKING CRYING OUTSIDE MY DOOR!" yelled an all too familiar voice to Katsuki, as his mother slammed the door open. In a quick attempt, the surprised blonde began to wipe away his tears, and dry the stains they had made on his pants.

"Why do you have to yell so loudly you old fucking hag" The puffy red eyed teen said, his voice low and hurting. When his mother saw him, she immediately calmed down. Lowering her shoulders, she hugged her unwilling son.

"Lost your kick? What happened?" whispered the worried mother. "I don't want to talk about it!" proclaimed the trapped child as he pushed her away and began heading inside. He turned his head around right before he got past the door.

"Not right now… maybe later… Just leave me alone you ol'bitch" quietly spoken, and smiling as he said the last few words, Katsuki went to his room and locked the door.

"You really need to watch your tone damn brat." Katsuki's mother said as she felt relieved by her son's choice vulgar words.

When he got to his room he locked the door without hesitation and lunged for his pillow, hiding in its softness.

 _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will apologize properly. He deserves that much, and so much more than me. Fucking hell, I still can't believe I told him to jump… I am not fit to be a Hero._

The depressed teen began to drift off as the exhaustion of today finally began to set in.

 _Tomorrow… make-up with… Izu...ku…_

His slumber did not last long, as a voice called out in the sleeping world.

" _Oh, look… He finally fell asleep."_ The voice laughed softly, the same whispering multitude of voices Katsuki had heard before, today.

Amidst the abyss that surrounded the dreaming teen came a hand. It was darker than the black abyss around him. It seemed to suck in everything around it, even the nothingness. Katsuki couldn't move, the dream locked his body. The sound of that haunting voice, that eerie hand had also locked up Katsuki's mind, soaked him in fear.

" _Do not fear… Dreams cannot hurt you..._ " The shifting voices did little to assuage the teens fear, even more so as the hand came closer behind him. " _See, our dream... his dream._ " The shadowy hand made contact with Katsuki's shoulder, resting but weighing nothing.

The abyss of the dream became a rainbow of color. Slowly the colors separated out. A sky, cloudy. Heavy, ready to rain, to thunder. Beneath him, land began to form. His school building itself forming out of the colors. Katsuki was on the roof. Sitting on the edge, the fences gone.

"What the fuck is going on." The blonde had thought, but in a dream, one's thoughts are their voice. In surprise Katsuki put his hands over his mouth. He turned his head towards the hand. The shadowy form, it was attached to, filled with color doing the same as the abyss. It took shape, it took the form of Izuku Midoriya, covered in the darkness that had enveloped Izuku in the sandbox.

It smiled, just as he always did. It laughed, the many voices filling the silence. Katsuki's face contorted with surprise and his fear really began to show.

" _There! That face, it is so delightful… Hahaha… look! The connection completes..._ " growing in excitement the Izuku next to Katsuki let go of his shoulder, got up, and turned around. Katsuki turned his head, following its gaze. The door to the roof darkened, a shadowy tare ripped through the door, and Izuku came out of the rift.

"I am worthless. I am powerless." The rift Izuku said, in a depressed tone. "Four stories should be enough right? I have gravity on my side..." Katsuki's eyes grew wide, his mind filled with Izuku's broken body.

"I am sorry Kacchan. I am sorry All Might. I can't do it anymore." The rift Izuku began walking to the edge. Katsuki, moved to stop him, and was stopped by the shadow Izuku's hand coming out in front of him. " _Watch. Like you did before..._ "

He tried to move against it but the hand was like an immutable force, like the ground.

" _Haha, look! It begins!_ " The shadow Izuku's smile grew inhumanly wide, his eyes closed.

"DEKU! DON'T FUCKER!"Katsuki thought loudly. " _You aren't real here... Neither are we… We can only watch… Admire!_ "

The rift Izuku leapt off the edge. Katsuki looked away. He heard what he didn't want to hear. The thud, the smack. The crack. He didn't look, he was too afraid.

" _look_!" The voices grew louder.

"NO!" Katsuki shouted, unwilling to see it again.

"Look." The voices grew louder.

"I WON'T!" Katsuki shouted, too scared to burn the image in his mind again.

"LOOK!" The voices now a raw screaming cacophony, constantly shouting for the blonde to witness his own work.

Unable to listen to the voices any longer Katsuki forced his eyes open, and as he stared down the edge of the building he felt air rush past him, a black form passed his peripheral and entered his direct vision. It was Izuku again.

The body of the first still lay on the ground, bleeding out. The walkway was coated in crimson. Katsuki, tried to look away but could not move, his eyelids, wide and unmoving. The second Izuku hit. The sound resounded around the dreamscape, echoing loudly. The clouds gave way and rain began to fall outside the school, it rained red.

" _You broke him…_ " The voices had calmed back down to whispers, solemn, focused. Lightning flashed, traveling around the blood droplets in a flash.

"NO" Katsuki cried out. The thunder sounded.

" _You killed him..."_ More lightning.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO" Thunder crashing heavy around the school.

" _Can't you hear it… The cries of the wounded, and dying…?"_ The sound of the rain ceased, thought it continued to fall outside the school.

"I am sorry, I am worthless Kacchan." A voice behind him spoke. "I was too blinded to see how much I must have dragged you down"

"Wha-" Another blur to his left, a body falling in his vision, another thud. More crimson, more white bone.

" _They come again… his thoughts, unending… We feast tonight!"_

"STOP IT" The trapped blonde screamed. Lightning in the distance, without thunder, without sound.

"The bruises the cuts." Izuku's voice softly touched Katsuki's ears "You were trying to wake me up, show me how foolish I was being" Another blue, another body, more ear grating sounds.

"I am worthless, like you have always said..." Izuku's voice grew louder "Kacchan..." Another one, this time a splash as it hit the pool of blood.

" _The child had these thoughts… before he fell…_ "

"I am worthless. I am nothing. To nothing I shall return." Came Izuku again followed by another body. They had piled up, not breaking either's fall. The blood covered them all, flowing out like a waterfall covering the ground in crimson. Katsuki's stomach churned and he vomited, blood coming out instead of food.

" _These thoughts… We feed on them… I love them… I want more of them… So we fixed him with your help… Your despair, was oh so delicious. It tastes wonderful even now!_ "

"Izuku..." Katsuki had hollowed out his mind, too afraid, too repulsed by the sight before him. Hope had left him.

" _That… I crave that! We feast on it… Energy, it fills us!_ " The voices grew louder, sounding almost intoxicated. " _We will fix him… I am bound to him, and he to us…_ "

The mound of Izukus began to move. Shadows spewed out from their chests, grabbing their limbs and bones. Then pulled them back together. The crack of bones snapping back together like a puzzle. Their blood being vacuumed back into them filled Katsuki with dread. At least he knew how it happened now.

"Energy..." Katsuki's mind was delayed but it was still the mind of a prodigy. Snapping out of his stupor the explosive blonde remembered his quirk. "You want energy?"

" _We craaaaveee it!_ " The voices sounded completely drunk, high on the taste of the teens darkest emotions.

"Then have an all you can eat!" With that Katsuki unleashed the largest explosion he could imagine. A supernova released Katsuki from the unearthly grip constraining him, and destroyed the dream, blowing everything away and snapping him awake.

" _Hahaha… Well played child of explosions. Just like earlier..._ " The voices ringed inside his head

The blonde awoke, his eyes shot wide showing dilated red irises. His body coated in sweat, his bed a mess. A nightmare?

XXX - XXX

Hey, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for reading this, and I promise to keep this story going. Please let me know of any errors, and ways I can improve! Thank you so much and don't feed the voids!


End file.
